


Surreal

by endlessfandoms



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Happy Jesse Pinkman, Hurt/Comfort, JPPS, Jesse Pinkman Protection Squad, Jesse gets killed, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pillow & Blanket Forts, bisexual Jesse Pinkman, i promise it's really fluffy, it's just a dream, it's you you're the original male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: a deal goes wrong...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Reader, Jesse Pinkman/You
Kudos: 5





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooli/gifts).



you wander down the dark alleyway and pull your hat down further onto your head, the cold air sending a chill down your neck. you'd overheard Jesse talking to someone on the phone about a deal and you knew he was trying to get away from that but you couldn't help following him. stuff like this could always go bad... speaking from experience.

you finally spotted his shadow against a brick wall but stayed back so neither he nor the other person could see you. peeking around the corner, you saw Jesse handing the guy what you assumed to be meth. it was quiet between them for a moment before the guy pulled a gun on him, and without hesitation, shot Jesse in the head.

screaming, you ran to Jesse's side, not even noticing the guy running away with the goods, "please, Jesse- no," you knew he was gone, the hole in the middle of his forehead proved it, but you still cradled his cheek in your hand, warm, sticky blood covering your skin. your cheeks were soon wet with tears as you sobbed for your beloved, "please come back to me, baby... Jesse, please..."

it was so surreal... how could he be dead? why didn't you stop him? you should've done someth-  
THUD  
"motherfuc-" you rub your head where you'd knocked it on the side table and realize you were asleep... it was just a dream. your cheeks were still wet with tears, but at least you still had Jesse. sighing, you stand and go to poke your boyfriend awake, only to find he wasn't there.

your heart started pounding, "Jesse?" tears flooding down your face yet again, you frantically check the kitchen, the living room, hell you even checked the coat closet, then realize the only place you hadn't checked was the bathroom.

flinging the door open, you find him in the running shower. how you hadn't heard it, you weren't sure, but there he was. Jesse peeks out around the shower curtain and smiles at you, "hey, babe, how'd you sleep?"

you don't even undress as you get in the shower with him, "you're still-" you hug him around the middle tightly, afraid to let him go again, "if you ever, ever sell drugs again without Mike, i swear to every god, i will kill you myself, Pinkman," your voice shook and you close your eyes, feeling Jesse's arms hug you back. you were on the shorter side so hugs always helped you feel better.

"alright, i promise i won't then," he kisses your head soothingly, then his hand cupped your cheek so you'd look at him. he kisses you, your heart now melting instead of pounding, and you kiss him back, your arms moving to his neck now.

~

Jesse had helped you get dried off and into warm, cosy clothes (mostly his clothes) after the impromptu shower you'd taken with him. your other clothes were in the dryer as they'd been completely soaked through.

as he sat down in the makeshift fort you guys had made together and you cuddle up against him, his lips pressing a kiss to your head. he hits play on your favourite movie and you spend the rest of the day just binge-watching movies. at one point, you thought you'd noticed him staring at you for nearly half the movie but he denied it when you asked him about it.

eventually though, you got the real reason out of him, 'he loves you more than anything in the world and wanted to make sure you were ok.' it made sense, but it still made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

you look up at him until he finally looked at you too, "i love you, Jesse." he smiles, cheeks turning pink, "i love you too, baby boy." you kiss him, your hand resting somewhere on his chest. his hand finds its way to your waist to pull you closer to him. the kiss finally ends when both of you settle down to keep watching movies late into the night, practically all the blankets you owned in the fort or a part of the fort. you couldn't imagine spending your night any better with the love of your life, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> consider buying me a coffee! it'll help me keep writing what i love :,)  
> https://ko-fi.com/samw02


End file.
